Naughty Girl, Naughty Game
by ShirayukiNeko
Summary: Saiko x Hsiao yuri fanfic. Rated M just in case


"Ah...!- Nmph...- Ahn...!" Sliding her own fingers in and out of herself, batted moans breathed out against the inside of the pair of panties she had pressed against her nose and mouth, desperately sniffing the owner's scent as pleasured herself.

She finally did it. She gave into her admiration, her love, her lust for that beautiful, perfect, cute blue haired genius. Under the false pretense of offering to take her clothes to the washer along with her own, she sneaked away a pair of the former's panties. How could she have pulled something so low, so... perverted. _"I'm the worse..."_ She had scolded herself continuously as she carried out the act.

"Ahh!" Who cares anymore; she's so close, so very close.

Panties still grasped in her fingers, she moved her hand down towards her breasts. Crossing her right arm over, she laid the cotton inside of the panties over her left nipple. Squeezing her left boob, she trapped her hardened nub between her index and middle, rubbing it through the fabric. Simultaneously, she tried to have her right nipple rub against her crossed forearm, hoping to add more stimulation without breaking her rhythm.

 _"Saiko-chan. Saiko-chan! Saiko-chan Saiko-chan SaikochanSaikochanSaikochan- SAIKOOOOO!"_ Mentally screaming her crush's name out, she bit down on her lower lip, back arching as she climaxed, folds squeezing tight around her fingers. Tiredly removing her fingers, slick with her own juices, she grasped the pair of panties with both hands, moving it back up to her nose and mouth. "Saiko... Saiko... ...Saiko..." She moaned out into the fabric in the afterglow of her orgasm.

"Whatcha doin', Shao-tan?"

"HYYAAAAAPH!" Squealing out in surprise, Hsiao immediately scampered backwards, crashing against the bed's headboard with a thud. Standing over her was the last person she'd want to be caught by. The owner of the panties she stole: Yonebayashi Saiko. "S-S-S- Saiko...-san.? W-Wha- Umm..- I... didn't hear you come in."

 _"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!"_ She was sure Saiko was pulling an all-nighter to beat a game that released a few days ago, that's the reason she thought she could pull it off. _"Oh no. Oh god I'm so dead. I'm so dead dead dead! She found out I AM SO DONE FOR!"_

"I- I- I thought you were... busy playing a game tonight... and..."

"Oh, that? I already cleared it, a lot earlier than I expected. I was hoping you'd watch a movie with me or something since I couldn't fall asleep" Looking down at the younger girl she stood over, panties were slid down to her knees, her bra loosely hanging around her voluptuous sweat-covered body. "But never mind me for now..."

Even in her darkened room where the curtains were shut and only a dim bedside lamp lighting the place, the Taiwanese girl didn't fail to catch the mischievous glint that flashed through Saiko's blue eyes.

"Shao-tan~ What's that you have in your hand there?" Her mouth curled into a smirk as she slowly advanced closer towards the younger girl.

Hsiao tried to hide it behind her, but Saiko quickly grabbed her retreating wrist. "Would that happen to be _my_ panties?"

"Umm- ...I can expla-"

"And what exactly were you doing with my panties, hmm?" The blue haired Japanese cuts her off, grabbing her other wrist to prevent escape.

"I... was... uhh-" Hsiao froze, tiny bits of tears building up in her eyes as she struggled to find her words.

"Shao-tan, I'm going to ask again." Closing all but a few inches between them, Saiko could clearly see the bright red flush over her face as the younger girl desperately tried not to make eye contact. "What were you doing with my panties?"

"...I'm sorry." Eyes shut, she turned her head away in a whisper.

"Hsiao... I'm going to ask one more time." Pushing both her arms against the headboard, the bluenette straddled against the almost naked girl. "What were you doing?"

"I-"

"What. Were. You. Doing?" The older girl continued even closer, their breasts pressing up against each other. "Say it."

"...Please..." A tear flowed down her face.

"Say. It." Saiko continued in her playfully stern tone, her mouth right next to Hsiao's ear.

"I- I- I- ...I was... masturbating." The Taiwanese girl finally caved in, mewing out very softly in defeat.

"...Good girl." Grabbing both her cheeks, Saiko turned the younger girl back to face her, kissing her.

 _"Huh?!"_ Eye widened with surprise, Hsiao couldn't believe what was happening right now. _"She's... Saiko-chan is... kissing me?!"_ And didn't notice to black taking over the older's left eye until it was too late.

"HYYAAAAAAH!" Hoisted into the air, she was quickly flipped over, kagune tendrils binding her wrists together above her head, one at each ankle and thigh pulling her into a kneeling position."S-Saiko?! What are-"

"But! You stole these panties, didn't you? You lied about taking them to the laundry room for me. Lying and stealing is bad." The bluenette lunges at the Taiwanese girl, grabbing her breasts from behind. "And bad girls need to be punished!"

"Hyaaaahn!" Nipples already hardened from before, Saiko's fingers easily picked up where she left off, teasing shocks of pleasure through her.

"And what is this naughty underwear, hmm? Its even more daring than that sexy battle suit of yours. Frilly black lingerie? What else is there, garter and stockings? Or maybe you're the pantyhose type? Explain!"

"I'll- Later- Please, more!"

"Later? My dear Shao-tan, you are most certainly in no position to make demands!" Catching her nipples in her thumbs and index, Saiko pinches them with her nails, inciting a satisfying yelp for her ears.

"FWAAAAHHNN- I like to feel pretty when I think about youuu!"

"Feel pretty? Oh you dirty dirty girl."

"Fwah?-" Removing herself, Saiko flips the blue haired girl over again with her kagune.

Pulling off her nightgown, Saiko has the younger girl suspended upside down before of her, her breasts at face level. Unclipping her bra, she exposes her breasts, nipples already erect. Noticing the younger girl staring mesmerized as she stripped, Saiko sensually slid off her soaked panties very, very slowly, exposing her own dripping pussy for her to see. "Like what you see?"

"Y-Yes! Please! Can I- I want to taste you, please!"

"Hmm... how about we play a game instead? But first, Shao-tan, be a dear and hold this for me."

"Mnmph?!" Gagging her with her panties, the older Japanese made sure the wet inward fabric pressed against the Taiwanese girl's tongue.

"Now the game is simple: All you have to do is _not_ cum. If you can get through what I'm about to do to you and not orgasm, you'll get to taste my pussy for as long as you want." Hsiao desperately nodded her head. "Alright then, do you best, Shao-tan~"

Assaulting her breasts again, the blue haired girl took her left nipple into her mouth, nibbling and sucking while her fingers went for her right. After covering the hardened nub and the areola around completely with her saliva, the blue haired girl switches sides, repeating and alternating with each side. "Mmmnph- Mnnnnmm... Mmmmpppp." Solely focused on holding back her orgasm, the younger girl tried her best to steady her breathing. She didn't care if a moan or two slipped out, the enjoyment clear in her voice.

 _"Oh, enjoy yourself while you can. We're just getting started..."_

Squishing both breasts together, Saiko got both nipples close enough to take them both into her mouth. Starting off sucking slowly as a feint, she immediately closed her teeth around them the moment she noticed Hsiao exhale.

"Mhh- MMMMMPH?!" The sudden jolt of pain easily broke her concentration, her breathing immediately went erratic. Struggling to steady her breath was getting harder, the blood rushing to her head from being upside down certainly didn't help.

Grinding her nipples between her teeth, Saiko started to sink her nails into the mounds of flesh in her hands, the muffled moans one she incited after another were music to her ears.

"Mnnn! Mmnph! Nnnph!" The interval between Hsiao's moans began to shorten; the line between pain and pleasure was blurring. Amidst the assault, she could slowly feel and orgasm building, with little way to control it. _"No no no no no! I can't- Oww! That's unfai- Ahhh! But it- It feels so- Ohh!"_

 _"It's a shame nothing's gonna come out. Hmm... maybe there's some way I can get Hsiao to lactate."_ The blue haired Japanese thought in the back of her mind. Sucking really hard, she finally released the nipples from her mouth, each of Hsiao's breast now adorned with nail and bite marks. Without pause, Saiko formed two more extremely thin rinkaku tendrils, curling around her chest in mimicry of shibari she had seen in doujins. Snapping down tightly, she made the tips curling and clamping around each nipple even more so.

"NHHHMMPPH?!" The sudden binding of her chest without pause causes the Taiwanese girl to scream into her gag. _"TIGHT! TOO TIIIIIIOW OW OW OWWWWW!"_ The bondage forced her breasts to pop out more, her nipples somehow trying to harden even further. Tears had started to flow from her eyes, it hurts. It hurts and yet... she doesn't want it to stop.

"What a beautiful scream, Shao-tan. Very nice. Now... time for my main course." Glee written all over her face upon hearing Hsiao's loudest yelp yet, Saiko flipped the girl over one more time, spreading her legs open. "My my my, look at how wet your pussy has gotten; you're practically dripping and I haven't even begun. And just look how neatly trimmed your hairs are; what a cute little bush you have down here." Saiko slowly dragged her index fingertip against her soaked pubic hairs.

"Mnnnmmppp!..." Sticking her tongue out, she slowly approached the dripping flower garden before her. Hsiao could feel it, the former was getting really close, and she wants it, she wants it so badly it hurts even more than her breasts do. _"Please! Please Saiko-chan! I need this, I need to cum PLEASE JUST MAKE ME CUM!"_

Just shy of an inch from contact, the blue haired girl pauses, waiting just long enough to have the younger girl notice before softly blowing at her clit. "Nnnmp!"

"Nope. No no no no no, this just won't do, Shao-tan. I can see it in clearly your eyes that you've given up. You just want to enjoy yourself. But I can't let you do that now can I? You're not going get off that easily."

The girl shook her head desperately, pleading as best she could with teary eyes. Instead, she earned herself a tight slap on her ass. "NNNMMMPP!"

"No. This is your punishment, and you don't get to orgasm until I say you can!" Scolding her, the blue haired girl moved towards her inner thighs. Starting closer to the knee, she began to suckle against the flesh before biting now, not release until she'd left a hickey-bite-hybrid mark. Slowly, she worked her way up the milky thick thighs, leaving mark after mark.

"NHHH! MMMMPH! MMNNNNNNHHH!" Hsiao was losing it, the throbbing pulse in her vagina was driving her crazy. Struggling hard against her bonds, her fist were red and aching from being clenched hard.

Continuing until her cheek brushed up against the crease between the younger girl's leg and crotch met, Saiko switch over to the other thigh, repeating the same process of marking. _"Almost there my dear... I know you can do it."_ Even as she mentally cheered the younger girl on, she still made sure to slow down as she approached the end of her thigh.

Leaving the last mark, she finally turned back to Hsiao's vagina. "NNHHHMMM?!- MMMMMMMPPPPPHHH!" Immediately putting her tongue to work, saliva and juices intermixed as Saiko starting licking her flower petals, lapping down the girl's juices. Focusing her wet appendage on the latter's hardened cherry, the blue haired girl carefully inserted two fingers into her flower garden and began thrusting. The younger girl had lost all control, moaning and screaming into the panties-gag even as her lungs scream for her to catch her breath. Continuing to speed up her licks and thrusts more and more, Saiko knew that she was ready.

 _"That's it dear. Cum! Cum for me!"_ Covering Hsiao's clit with her mouth, she sucked hard, bending her fingers to her g-spot, the girl's folds immediately squeezing around them.

"MMMMNNNHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With a final throat-straining scream, the Taiwanese girl finally let go, her body almost painfully arching backwards. Juices came squirting out as she climaxed, splashing onto Saiko's face.

Slowly resting the younger girl on the bed, she retracted her kagune back into her body. "Hah... Hah... Hah..." Ungagging her panties, Hsiao breathed free, taking in as much air as she needed.

Licking her lips and the juices around it, the blue haired Japanese took her juice-slick fingers into her mouth, licking them clean. Moving up to the younger girl, she placed a kiss on her cheek. "Shao-tan, you okay?"

"Ye- Yes... I-I'm okay... I'm fine... thank... you."

"Are you tired?"

"A... little... Why?"

"Well... I promised you a reward didn't I?"

"But I..."

"Lost? Doesn't matter." Crawling up above her, Saiko gently laid herself atop of her, their naked bodies pressing up against each other. "As if I'd be that mean to the girl I love."

 _"Wait."_ Did she hear that right? Love? Love as in L-O-V-E? As in the same thing Hsiao feels for her? "...Love...? You mean..."

"Come now, Shao-tan. I'm not dense; I've known for awhile now. The way you look at me, the blushes that you try to hide whenever you think I'm about to catch you staring." The younger girl immediately turned a bright tomato red, bringing a giggle from the older. "Yep, exactly like that."

Cupping the Taiwanese girl's cheeks, she met her eye to eye, their faces close enough to feel each other's heat and breath. "And I, am more than happy to say that I feel the exact same way." Confessing, Saiko closes the remaining minuscule distance for a deep, loving kiss.

"Now, if you're still okay to go." Pulling back, the Japanese girl crawls off onto her own bed space. Getting into position, she spreads her legs to the Taiwanese girl to see. "I would really love if you could help me; it's really starting to throb down here. And of course, as I promised, as long as you want."

Joyful tears began flowing from her lover, smiling. "Y-Yes. Of course!"


End file.
